1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for changing a user interface of a portable terminal, and more particularly to an apparatus for changing a user interface of a portable terminal, by which a user interface and an operating system are automatically changed according to folding of a folding display unit of the portable terminal, and a method for changing a user interface of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals, which are widely used based on their mobility, support various functionality such as MP3 functionality corresponding to a file playback function, an image collecting functionality corresponding to a digital camera which can collect images, and gaming functionality for mobile games, such as arcade games, and the like.
The portable terminal requires a display unit for supporting such various functions, but having a display unit of a predetermined size or larger hinders its portability and is difficult to manufacture due to the spatial limitations imposed by the arrangement of other devices in manufacturing of the portable terminal.
However, with the development of display units overcoming the portability and spatial limitations of the portable terminal, portable terminals having a folding display unit have been proposed.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a user interface suited to a folding display unit of a portable terminal having a folding display as mentioned above.